A different justice
by Nap the trash
Summary: At the age of 4, Izuku Midoriya realizes how rotten the society of heroes is. After an unfortunate incident, Izuku will look for ways to change society even if that means "eliminating" all the false heroes.


**Neighborhood park.**

It is a Saturday afternoon (around 4 p.m.), a small breeze is felt around the park. Two small children played in the sandbox, creating various figures, especially their favorite hero.

"Oi Deku," said one of the children, Katsuki Bakugo.

"What's wrong, Kacchan?" Replied the other boy timidly, Izuku Midoriya. Both were friends since they have memory (despite being only 4 years old), as their mothers were friends and regularly visited for talks.

"Will you stay for dinner tonight?" Katsuki said, without turning around to see the freckled boy.

"No ...", answered Izuku. "Mom will come for me," he said timidly. "We will go to the doctor to find out what my Quirk is."

"Ok," the blond boy murmured. "No matter who your Quirk is, you can never beat me," he said as he raised his fist in the air. "I will be the number one hero."

"Kacchan ..." said the green-haired man as a drop of sweat formed on his head due to his friend's attitude.

"Izuku-kun, it's time to go," called Inko Midoriya, mother of Izuku, which had arrived just as Katsuki owed his statement.

"I'm going mom!" Izuku yelled as he got up and shook the sand from his shorts. "See you later Kacchan," he said as he ran to his mother.

"Say hello to your mother for me Katsuki-kun," Inko said as he retreated with Izuku to the side.

"It's okay, Aunt Inko!" Katsuki shouted. "See you later Deku," he said as he got up and went home.

 **2 hours later.**

Because Inko's car was in the maintenance garage and would not be ready until tomorrow at noon, Izuku and his mother had to use the subway to go to the General Hospital. Inko decided to use the various alleys of the city to get to his destination faster. However, as they moved through the various alleys, a local hero approached them.

"Ok, let's do this as quickly as possible. Give me your bag and neither of you will get hurt, "the hero said as he pulled a gun from his suit. Inko immediately tensed when he saw the gun.

Despite living in an era where most people have skills that allow them to fight, it does not mean that the production of weapons has disappeared. To this day, they are still being produced and sold to governments to supply their security forces. However, some producers sell weapons to various villains, who in turn sell those weapons in the black market. People forget easily that there are still guns, capable of killing a hero without much difficulty.

"B-But you are the Strongman, the local hero!" Izuku said scared, he never thought that a hero would commit a crime. "Y-You're supposed to protect us."

"Shut up! I'm tired of not receiving a salary increase to save people. It is detestable to have to listen as they complain when something goes wrong or they get hurt a little, "he grumbled in annoyance at remembering an old woman who complained about being very noisy. Seriously? Very noisy? He had just saved her from a villain. A fucking villain.

"You know, boy, thanks to you I just remembered something that pissed me off," he said as he approached Izuku, who was too scared to move. "It seems I'll have to teach you to keep your mouth shut," he said as he grabbed Izuku and picked him up.

"Drop it!" Inko shouted as he hit the "hero" with his bag, causing the "hero" to throw Izuku into a dumpster. The "hero" in question turned to hit Inko in the face, causing her to fall to the floor because of the pain in her now red cheek. Izuku seeing his mother on the ground ran towards her but the "hero" kicked him hard enough to throw the boy away from his mother.

"You've fucked up, kid," said the "hero" as he approached a frightened Izuku. "It seems that you do not leave me an alternative," he said, pointing directly at Izuku's head. "Die", when the "hero" said that, Izuku instinctively closed his eyes hoping he would not suffer.

"Izuku!"

 _Shot_

Izuku opened his eyes to see that he was still alive, but when he looked up he was horrified by what he saw. The reason why Izuku was still alive was because of his mother: She had protected him with her body. A warm hug protected him from all danger.

Izuku felt the tears running down his face. "W-Why did you protect me?" He said with regret in his voice, he knew how it would all end.

"B-Because you're my son and the most precious thing I have in this world ..." Inko said, coughing up some blood. "I-I prefer to die before I see you die," he said quietly, he knew he did not have much time left. "I love you so much to lose you," Inko whispered.

"I love you too, mom," Izuku said through tears as she clung to her mother's body.

"It's a shame, child," said the "hero." "Everything would have been easier if they only gave me the bag but ..." he said as he pointed to Izuku again. "Now both will die."

 _Stab_

Izuku expected to hear a shot, however when he returned to see the "hero" to find out what had happened, he found a blade coming out of the chest of the "hero".

"What th-", the "hero" could not finish the sentence because a second blade cut his neck, spreading blood everywhere. Izuku ingested some blood that had fallen into his mouth, which caused him to feel like vomiting but I endure it.

"Goodbye fake hero," said a swordsman, who had just saved Izuku. "Are you okay, kid?" Said the swordsman as he approached Izuku. "Y-Yes, thank you," Izuku said relieved. "But my mom ...", said Izuku trying to formulate the words in his mouth.

"Let me see your mother," the knife expert said as Izuku turned to his mother and he examined her. The wound was deep and had lost a lot of blood, even if he ran as fast as possible he would not get to the hospital. He felt helpless not being able to save someone.

Inko seemed to know what the swordsman was thinking. "Okay, you do not have to worry about me," Inko said quietly. "I knew what-" he coughed a little blood

"M-Mom!", Shouted Izuku, the tears were back to cover her face

"Do not worry darling, everything will be fine," Inko said rubbing Izuku's face gently. "Promise me you will be strong. Promise me that you will never yield to anything, "Inko said, small tears escaping his eyes. "Live and be happy".

"I-I promise," Izuku said in a trembling voice. He could not believe he was going to lose his only family. His father had died in a plane crash due to a meeting with some shareholders of his company. And now his mother was leaving too. For a 4-year-old boy Izuku was very mature but what he had witnessed today was too much to bear.

"I love you Izuku", and with that, Inko stopped breathing.

"I love you mom," Izuku said sadly in his voice as he clung to his mother's lifeless body. The man who had saved Izuku parted a little, letting mother and son have their last talk. In spite of all the people he had killed, he was not immune to this type of those heartbreaking.

"Excuse me," the man left his thoughts when Izuku spoke. "Can I go with you?" Izuku said quietly.

"Why?" Asked the swordsman.

"I want to be strong," Izuku said. "I want to be strong to save people," Izuku finished, looking directly into the man's face. He could see the determination in the little boy's eyes.

"It's fine boy," said the knife expert. "I will train you."

"Really?" Izuku said hopefully.

"That's right," said the man as he approached the body of the "hero" and proceeded to remove the raincoat he had. It would serve to cover the woman's body.

"We have to go boy," said the swordsman as he covered Inko's body. "We have to bury your mother's body," said the swordsman as he held the body. "I know the right place."

"Ok", was all Izuku said before leaving with the man to some unknown place.

 **Outside the city, two hours later**

Izuku and the swordsman were praying in front of three stones, one of them had the name of Izuku's mother engraved, the other two stones had the name of the swordsman's parents.

"We'd better introduce ourselves, boy," said the older man. "You go first".

"Sure," Izuku said. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, I am 4 years old. My hobbies are reading, observing the quirks of the heroes and playing. "

 _"Observe the quirks, huh?"_ Thought the man. "My name is Chizome Akaguro, I'm 23 years old. My hobbies are meditation and cleaning society from "false heroes," Chizome said.

"What do you mean by" false heroes? "Izuku asked confused, he had never heard of them.

"Just what you just witnessed today," Chizome said bitterly.

"T-You mean Strongman?" Izuku asked.

"That's right," Chizome said as she turned to see Izuku. "Most people become heroes just for the money and fame. Few people like All Might or Edgeshot do it to help people, "concluded Chizome.

Izuku always thought that all the heroes were honest; he thought that heroes rescued people for wanting to help, not for money or fame. A new way of seeing the society of heroes had opened before the eyes of Izuku.

"I want to change society," Izuku said. Chizome upon hearing Izuku's statement, could not help but smile. The idea of having a new accomplice to eliminate the false heroes sounded too sweet.

Izuku seeing the smile of Chizome decided to make clear his intentions. "B-But I did not plan on killing anyone," Izuku said, much to Chizome's disappointment. "However, I will find a way to eliminate these false heroes without killing anyone," Izuku concluded. Chizome was amazed at the boy's determination. Maybe it would not be so bad to stay next to Izuku for a while.


End file.
